Can't you kiss me already?
by MaryFaraday
Summary: John is visiting Dave over the summer and realizes that Dave is actually sad about some sort of thing.. Rated T because of reasons? I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. As for the title, I'm sorry, but I'm somehow slacking off with all those titles.

Ugh. Meep. Here you go. Contains some hard kisses at the end, but no make out/sex/etc. Whatever you prefer.

* * *

Blue eyes are staring outside the window from the airplane. Only 10 more minutes and then John Egbert will finally be in Texas, meeting up with his best friend for years. They did chat quite a while ago and they also chatted with webcams and such, so he pretty does know how he looks like.

But this happened about 2 years ago. Since he last saw him during a skype-call.

The airplane landed pretty quick and John's heart made a small bumb when he thought about the fact that they will meet for real, in person, just.. Argh. His mind is going crazy with all those thoughts filled up about Dave and his coolness.

He walked out of the airplane, then searching for a way to the airport. Right after when he found it, he followed the people who are literally running the way along. He takes it pretty chilly, rather cool actually. John isn't the kind of guy who needs to run for his pack case or for his best friend. Actually, he really wasn't a quick person before, so Dave might forgive him for that.

As soon as he grabbed his pack case, he made his way through the several people during to the exit. After checking out, his eyes shifted around, looking for a tall guy with blonde hair and big glasses. Suddenly, someone was breathing into his ear, then a random guy was whispering some words in a husky voice. He suddenly turned around, facing a blonde guy- wait, might that be Dave? "Yo, Egbert. Nice to see you." Dave grins, then pushing his shades a bit aside. His best friend actually was really sexy. Or handsome, either way he looks good, actually pretty nice. The blonde wears a black hoodie, black tight trousers and red shoes, as he said 'his favorite shoes'. "Nice to see you as well, Dave!" He grins as well, then glancing over his body. Damn why has he be so sexy?

"My old fella is waiting outside. C'mon, I'm taking this." He takes the pack case in one hand, then his sweating hand into the other's male hand, then dragging him along. John surely knows what his 'old fella' is, either it's his brother or it's his car that he got half a year ago. "Just to make sure, I hope you know how hot it is right now." The blonde male smirks, taking his sunshades off, then clanking them onto the hoodie. John only could nod, while examining him from the side. Yes, he's pretty handsome and he's gotten sexy too in those 2 years. Also, he is tan as fuck.

They left the airport and as they got into the car, or rather into the truck since that's so modern in Texas, Dave pushes his key into the key hole, then he starts the motor. Driving outside, he slung an arm around John's seat, watching carefully that he wouldn't bump anything in front or behind him. But still this smell of the hoodie and everything – that made John's heart go doki doki.

While they were driving on the street, they talked about useless things or they just made some smalltalk. When they finally arrived at his apartment, they both got outside the truck and when Dave takes his pack case and locked the car, they made their way up to the small, old apartment door.

Unlocking the door, the taller male shivers lightly.

"Oh shit, mom is cooking some beans.", he cursed under his breath, then he yelled, "I'm home!"

Dropping John's pack case on his bed, he nods lightly towards the kitchen, hoping that John would understand. He does understand and so he enters the kitchen, along with his best friend. A blonde woman, probably older than 30, was leaning against the kitchen table and when she saw John, she smiles brightly.

"Oh, you're the nice guy, right? David told me a lot about you." They both shook hands and John looks around, smiling. "You have a nice kitchen, ma'am." She laughs brightly, while she slung her arm around her son's neck. "Why, you're a nice one! I really appreciate this compliment." John smiles at the sight of the both. Actually, it's pretty rare that Dave shows himself with his mother like that. "I'm just going to prepare his bed." Dave shrugs her arm off, then he walks out of the kitchen, raising his hand to the slightly older male who entered the kitchen right now.

"Sup, Bro." He says lazily and continues his walk.

John smiles at the other male, who is in fact, Bro. He is Dave's biological father, but the story about those two is a bit complicated. Dave always thinks that Bro is his older brother and in fact, this is not entirely true. He also says that he doesn't have a father. John can nothing do but to feel sorry for him. Bro smiles back at John, starting to speak: "And you must be John Egbert, the friend of my son-" He was interrupted by a loud noise and he turns around, while even realizing what he just said now.

"You. Are not my father. Never will be." Dave's red eyes are twitching, while they seem to be much more brighter than usual. "Ugh, Dave. Okay, come on. Let's go to your room." John walks out, then pulling him on his arm. "Come on!" The taller male snorts, while he makes together with John the way to his room. And that was so obvious right now that he doesn't even know which door leads to his room. ".. Uhm, Dave. Right or left?" He stutters in complete silence, then the blonde laughs. "Egbert, why are you so fucking adorable?" Dave then points to the left door. "In there. Don't forget it, okay?" He ruffles his hair while he walks around him, then kicking his door open.

…Like a motherfucking boss. But Dave is always a motherfucking boss, isn't he now?

John stands there in the hallway, a bit awkwardly, but he shrugs it off and walks inside. His room was pretty neat, also it was as cool as him. He has a big photo wall on the other side of the room and on the opposite side, there was his bed. It was.. rather big. And his bedsheets.. wait.. "Wow, your bedsheets are neat! Is that your broken record-sign?" John squeals a bit, while making his way to the bed, then dropping down on it.

"Why, yes. It is. I bought it on so a website where you can make your own stuff." He merely shrugs it off, then kicking down the picture on the small cupboard which is hanging over the bed.

It shows a couple. A male couple. The man on the right looks like Dave, but slightly younger and with different glasses. His cheek is leaning against a red cheek. And there's the male on the left. He looks like John, but again, slightly younger and with another pair of glasses. They are wearing casual winter stuff, so John guesses that this picture was shot in November or December.

While he stares down on this picture, Dave pokes his cheek lightly. "Do you have a question about that picture?" He talks about this photo like it's a normal thing to talk about, like the weather or other stuff. "Uh, well.. I was wondering who the guy on the right is." John scratches his cheek where Dave just touched- no, poked him. A slight blush appears on his cheeks when he thought about that.

"That's Dirk Strider. Dirk is fucking cool. But I'm way cooler. And he is my younger brother. And the guy on the left is Jake English, his boyfriend." He chuckles a bit, while taking the photo frame and puts it back down where it was.

"And they died together in an accident, around December last year. This photo was the last one they took." John was unable to breathe, because he thinks he will probably do anything wrong, but then it just blurts out of him: "I'm so sorry, David- Dave."

Biting down on his lip, he didn't realize that Dave scooted closer and the last thing he knows was that he was breathing against his ear, before biting down on it lightly. Pulling away a bit, he shoves his hand into John's cold hand. "It's okay as long as you're here.."

John wasn't even able to think properly. His face heated up with every minute where Dave scooted even closer and all of a sudden, his lips were on his neck. "Dave.. No-!" John blurts out again, stuttering like an idiot. Dave probably didn't hear him or he was too busy to slide his nose against his neck, up and down. His breath is warm and comforting, but John just wants to.. To kiss him. Oh god, he is losing his mind.

"Dave. Kiss me." John stares down on his hands, while he waits for a response. But Dave only chuckles, while he stands up and drops down in front of him.

"Make me, John." He stares into his red eyes, then he shakes his head. "I want you to kiss me! Isn't that obvious, Dave.." The blonde stares at him, then he smiles warmly. "Okay, if that is your wish.. But don't forget. I love you." Then he pulls himself closer to the younger male, taking his face into his warm hands and leans in, kissing him on the lips.

The kiss deepens from second to second, getting really heated up. "Ah.. Dave.." John drops down on the floor, leaning against the bed, while Dave was licking his lips, asking for entry with his tongue. John opens his mouth a bit and when his tongue slipped in, he sucks down on it gently, then harder. The kiss got more passionate with every single minute and when Dave slides a hand under his shirt, the younger male broke the kiss, coughing slightly while staring at the floor. "Uhn.. You know that I didn't do it yet.." – "John. Look at me." He looks at him, staring directly into his bright, red eyes. "I won't do it unless you're not ready." He smiles at him, hiccupping softly. "Actually, it's my first time as well.. with a guy, I mean."

John looks at him, then laughing softly. "Ahah, Dave.. well, want to do it with me?" He smiles at his best friend and as he grabs his legs tightly, he just laughs.

"Well, why not? You must be fucking sure about this." He spoke, as he wraps his arms around him, laying him down on the bed and lays down on him. Pecking his lips, he smiles down at him. "You sure you're ready? John, you're fucking sweating.." – "I'm not sweating you idiot! Okay, I'm definitely not ready.. " John gives him a gentle bonk on the head and as Dave rolls over on his back, he couldn't stop staring at him from the side.

"Dave Strider. Why must you be so attractive?" John finally spoke up after Dave looked back at him with a puzzled expression on his face. He laughs at his question, thinking a bit about the answer he was about to give him and before he even dares to open his mouth.

"Because I'm a motherfucking boss, that's why."

* * *

**A/N: **Bluuuh. This story was.. like shit. Sorry for my language. u_u Anyhow.. review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
